Wielka Zielona Pomroczność
by kim-onka
Summary: ...jeleń bojowy u płotu, albo, niechże i ja sparodiuję parodię, czyli humoreski do Hobbita, być może ku czyjeś uciesze. Część pierwsza: o nazwie naszej ulubionej Puszczy.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirowane rozmową z Filigranką, zatem i dedykacja.

(Część druga, grawitacja/Legolas, już wkrótce~)

* * *

**Kwestia nazewnictwa**

Brwi Thranduila podjechały wysoko w górę, aby zaraz zmarszczyć się na powrót w grymasie wyrażającym głębokie niezadowolenie. Niezadowolenie owo miało swoje źródło w pliku listów stanowiącym to, co szumnie nazywa się pocztą dyplomatyczną; chwilowo jednak nie była to, zdaniem króla, adekwatna nazwa, albowiem listy zawierały zwrote, który trudno było uznać za dyplomatyczny.

…_Thranduilowi, synowi Orophera, Władcy Mrocznej Puszczy śle pozdrowienia…_

\- Też coś – mruknął król z irytacją.

Czy to jego wina, że w sąsiedztwie Puszczy zaległy cienie? Czy to on zapraszał czarnoksiężników, nekromantów czy kogo tam jeszcze do starej fortecy ojca?

Jak by się czuł Elrond, gdyby on, Thranduil, zaczął tytułować go Panem Pierwszego Nieprzyjaznego Domu na Wschód od Morza?

Bo „Mroczną Puszczę" to on, Thranduil, sobie stanowczo wypraszał. Prawda, może nie była ona tak Wielka, jak niegdyś, aczkolwiek nie był to temat, który z innymi elfimi władcami chętnie by poruszył; ale z całą pewnością nadal była Zielona.

Wielka Zielona Puszcza. Nie inaczej. Czy to było takie trudne?

Co gorsza, część jego poddanych wyraźnie preferowała nową nazwę, nie bacząc na dumną tradycję królestwa Orophera, patriotyzm i szeroko pojętą, ale pilnie uprawianą przez Thranduila politykę historyczną. Osobliwie upodobanie takie przejawiali młodsi – no, stosunkowo młodsi – elfowie, którzy, wedle raportów rady królewskiej, uważali oryginalną i jedyną słuszną nazwę za „pozbawioną charakteru", albowiem „wielkie i zielone to może być cokolwiek", a mroczność natomiast „jest klimatyczna", na co Thranduil załamał ręce, a rada wraz z nim.

– To, czego nam potrzeba, to jasny i klarowny przekaz – oznajmiła potem jedna członkini, również, o ile król sobie przypominał, niepokojąco młoda, co w świetle ostatnich rewelacji nastawiało go odrobinkę podejrzliwie (ta dzisiejsza młodzież! doprawdy, w Drugiej Erze nie do pomyślenia). – Jak – ciągnęła elfka – chcemy być postrzegani? Jako Wielka Zielona Puszcza, enklawa, miejsce przyjazne, czy jako Mroczna Puszcza, miejsce złowieszcze, które lepiej omijać z daleka? A może należałoby zdywersyfikować przekaz, dopasowując go do odbiorcy…

Mówiła jeszcze długo, a władca słuchał z niezwykłą u siebie uwagą, odpowiednią do wagi poruszanej kwestii.

Przy czym żywił cichą nadzieję, że pozostali doradcy zrozumieli z wywodu elfki więcej, aniżeli on.

Przynajmniej problem korespondencji został rozwiązany, w sposób wysoce dyplomatyczny, bo dyskretny i skuteczny zarazem: Thranduil zamówił oto nową papeterię, na której, oprócz misternego motywu roślinnego i znaków heraldycznych, widniało pięknie wypisane hasło: _Zielona dla przyjaciół, Mroczna dla wrogów._


	2. Chapter 2

Grawitacja/Legolas – challenge completed! Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to robię… Mam nadzieję, że jest wystarczająco dramatycznie ;)

* * *

**Ostrożnie, przyciąganie***

Co dzień budził się w jej ramionach.

Co wieczór osuwał się w nie, niezdolny do oporu, bezwolny w jej uścisku.

– Proszę cię – szeptał, stojąc ze zwieszoną głową, zgarbiony, przytłoczony, bezradny. – Proszę.

Na próżno.

Legolas westchnął ciężko, z rezygnacją, i powlókł się przed siebie, z przygnębieniem obserwując, jak głęboko jego stopy zapadają się w ziemię (a przecież nie zawsze tak było).

_Mój_, mówiła mu z każdym krokiem, cięższym i trudniejszym niż poprzedni, _mój_, ciągnąc go w dół, ciągnąc go ku sobie, _jesteś mój, piękny królewiczu-_

– Nie – powtarzał on uparcie, odrywając stopę od podłoża, raz i drugi, i kolejny – jeszcze nie wszystko jest twoje…

Szarpnięcie, i oto leżał na ziemi, z czołem przyciśniętym do gruntu.

_Ależ tak, mój miły, ależ tak._

Patrzył tęsknie na Tauriel, jej lekkie, swobodne ruchy i niczym nieskrępowane kroki, patrzył tęsknie i zazdrośnie, i pragnął, tak bardzo pragnął móc stąpać u jej boku, kosztować tej samej wolności, której cudowności ona nawet nie była świadoma, bo wszak leżała ona w naturze Quendich; tylko on jeden dał się złapać w pułapkę, która pozbawiła go przyrodzonego daru, pułapkę zależności, sidła, z których nie potrafił się wyplątać.

_Ledwie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio czuł pod nogami gałęzie drzew, we włosach wiatr czeszący ich korony-_

Skąd czerpać siłę do walki, gdy Tauriel go nie chciała, gdy miała oczy tylko dla krasnoluda? Tylko dzięki niej, i dopiero wtedy, gdy zrozumiał, że może ją utracić, dał radę wyrwać się na wolność, na te kilka chwil – serią desperackich zrywów wydarł się na swobodę, dla niej i dzięki niej, lecz ona wolała innego, dla Legolasa nie było nadziei.

Królewicz z wolna osunął się na ziemię, niezdolny dłużej walczyć z siłą przygniatającą go do podłoża.

Wiedział, że nigdy się nie uwolni.

Nie było żadnej nadziei.

* * *

*wciąż lepsza historia miłosna niż, no, wiadomo, co :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tym razem nie całkiem humoreska, ale ta scena – ja naprawdę nie spodziewałam się dobrego filmu, widziałam przecież dwa pierwsze, moje oczekiwania leżały – ale ta scena przebiła wszystko. Więc poprawiam nieco.

* * *

– Dlaczego to tak boli? – załkała Tauriel.

Thranduil spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, które chwilowo – tylko chwilowo – przyćmiło żal i złość.

– Jeżeli to jest miłość, to ja jej nie chcę. Zabierz ją ode mnie… proszę, zabierz!

Król elfów uniósł brwi. Gdzie podziała się zdeterminowana wojowniczka, która niedawno wykrzyczała mu w twarz, że jego życie niewarte jest życia śmiertelników, ponieważ nie ma w nim miłości?

– Ty tak na poważnie? – zainteresował się Thranduil.

Tym razem to elfkę zatkało. Wzniosła na władcę oczy pełne łez, które poza bólem wyrażały święte oburzenie obrażonej niewinności.

Ha.

– Zatem mogę wnioskować – skoro ewidentnie szukasz u mnie pocieszenia - że już nie jestem w twoich oczach nieczułym draniem? Nie, żeby mi tak bardzo zależało, rozumiesz, informacyjnie pytam. Z ciekawości.

Doprawdy, dodał w myślach król, po tylu stuleciach powinienem martwić się nie o to, co myśli o mnie młodociana kapitan gwardii, ale o to, o czym ja myślałem, kiedy ją mianowałem. Ale taka się rozsądna i odpowiedzialna wydawała.

Tauriel żachnęła się, wskazując bez słów na ciało krasnoluda.

– No co? Nie godzi się wypominać przy zabitym? Ty mi swoje fantazje na temat mojej osobowości wykrzyczałaś w obecności mego syna i całej armii, to również nie był szczyt taktu z twojej strony.

– Mogłeś go uratować! – wykrztusiła wreszcie elfka. – Gdybyś im pomógł… gdybyś…

– Gdybym co? Powiedziałaś mi, że moje życie nie jest warte więcej od życia śmiertelników, ale czy życie moich poddanych powinno być warte mniej niż życie obcych? I tak zbyt wielu dziś padło.

Nie tylko, dalece nie tylko Tauriel czekała żałoba. Ale Thranduil odegnał tę myśl. Przyjdzie czas na żałobę, gdy wrócą do domu.

– Legolas mi powiedział – odezwała się elfka, a on drgnął, słysząc imię syna.

I ona jeszcze śmiała… i chyba nie będzie miała czelności…

Oczywiście, że miała.

– Powiedział, że jego… że twoja… królowa… zginęła na Gundabadzie. Że nie mówisz o niej nigdy. Że…

– Zamknij się – warknął Thranduil.

Tauriel umilkła. Wydawała się lekko przestraszona, ale zdecydowana i wciąż tak samo, tak irytująco pewna siebie, przekonana o własnej słuszności, że król poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość.

– I oczywiście to świadczy o tym, że jej nie kochałem, tak? – rzucił. I pożałował tego natychmiast, bo przecież nie chciał się wykłócać ze zdrajczynią, z tą nieodpowiedzialną smarkulą, co to za różnica, co ona sobie myśli? Ale to jednak miało znaczenie, bo to właśnie ona nastawiła przeciw niemu syna, nie rozumiejąc absolutnie, co robi, ani nawet, ewidentnie, dlaczego.

Tauriel nawet nie kochała Legolasa, to on kochał ją. Królewicz dał się podburzyć przeciw ojcu w imię miłości wojowniczki do krasnoluda przybłędy, którego ona zresztą ledwie znała. Rozczarowali go bardzo, oboje.

A ona nadal usiłowała obrócić to w jego winę. I płacze, jemu płacze, że miłość boli.

To zwyczajnie przechodziło elfie pojęcie.

– Nie – wycofała się Tauriel – nie to chciałam powiedzieć. Myślałam tylko, że… że mnie zro-zrozumiesz…. Wasza Wysokość.

O. Przypomniała sobie.

\- Że ja zrozumiem ciebie? A może wydaje ci się jeszcze, że ty rozumiesz mnie? Że twoje kilkudniowe zauroczenie pozwala ci zrozumieć? Otóż nie. Dziewczyno, ja mojego jelenia bojowego, którego mi dziś ubili, znałem dłużej, niż ty tego twojego krasnoluda! Czy tobie się wydaje, że żyjesz w jakiejś kiepskiej balladzie o miłości? Jesteś winna poważnej zdrady!

Tauriel wyglądała, jakby ją uderzył. Wzburzona, wyciągnęła ręce w stronę ciała Kilego, obronnym gestem, jakby coś jeszcze mogło mu pomóc. I znowu to oskarżenie wypisane na twarzy. Widać jej zdaniem zdrada własnego kraju bladła wobec takiej tragedii i oczekiwała od króla, że wykaże się większym zrozumieniem.

Ha.

Niedoczekanie jej.

– Zawiodłaś moje zaufanie – oznajmił Thranduil zimno. – I choć żałuję każdego życia, które zostało dziś niepotrzebnie stracone, nie mam dla ciebie słów pocieszenia i doprawdy tylko szaleństwem żałoby potrafię wytłumaczyć to, iż w ogóle ich ode mnie oczekujesz.

Przez dłuższą chwilę elfka nie odpowiadała, patrzyła tylko na padłego krasnoludzkiego księcia.

Elf czekał.

– Chcą go pochować – odezwała się w końcu Tauriel cicho.

Thranduil stał jeszcze chwilę, obejmując wzrokiem tę scenę; pomyślał, z ukłuciem bólu i smutku, o Legolasie, i odszedł bez słowa, nie oglądając się za siebie, z powrotem do swych elfów.


End file.
